


Corgi Butt

by The_Platypus_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigo sin ser buena con los títulos ni los sumarios, pero pasad y disfrutad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corgi Butt

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfic de Sabriel, éste es un poco más corto que el anterior y aún tardaré en publicar el siguiente porque estoy trabajando en otra historia y no me gusta colgar los fics por partes para no hacer esperar a la gente, pero espero que disfrutéis.

El caso había sido sencillo, un simple “Salt & Burn”, con lo que los hermanos pudieron volver pronto al motel, como de costumbre Dean decidió ir a un bar en busca de “pezones morados” y alguna camarera que llevarse a la cama, sin embargo, esa noche Sam no se sentía de humor, solo quería descansar y revisar que no se les hubiese pasado nada por alto, no sería la primera vez que tras quemar un cadáver resultaba que el fantasma era otra persona o había algún objeto que los ataba a la tierra, lo que los obligaba a quedarse y evitar que alguien resultase dañado. 

Tal como había previsto, su hermano había salido y al cabo de quince minutos recibió un mensaje diciéndole que no le esperase despierto, que la chica vivía cerca del bar, lo que hizo que Sam rodase los ojos y, tras cerrar su ordenador y dejarlo sobre la mesa, se dejase caer sobre la cama, encendiendo el televisor y navegando entre los canales.  
Estaba aburrido, adormilado con una mano tras la cabeza y la otra sujetando el mando del televisor sobre su vientre cuando creyó escuchar un gemido y un ruido de patas rascando sobre madera, pensando que solo era su imaginación, intentó desperezarse y volver a fijar sus ojos en la pantalla hasta que escuchó un ladrido furioso y agudo ¿Un perro? Sam salió de la cama y corrió a la puerta encontrándose al otro lado un pequeño Corgi de pelaje dorado y blanco que se sentó y trató de sostenerse en sus patas traseras para mirarlo a la cara, echando la cabeza demasiado hacia atrás hasta terminar tumbado panza arriba, ladrando de nuevo.

\- Hola pequeño – Sonrió el cazador cogiendo al perro en brazos y rascándole bajo la barbilla, riendo cuando el cachorro comenzó a jadear y a mover la pata trasera, cerrando los ojos - ¿Te has perdido? – El menor de los hermanos examinó al animal, por su tamaño no debía de tener más de un par de meses y aunque sucio no parecía estar mal cuidado, en realidad hasta parecía un poco rechoncho – Parece que alguien ha comido de más. 

El Corgi gimió como si estuviese herido, al menos en sus sentimientos, mirándolo fijamente antes de darle un lametón, saltando de entre sus brazos y corriendo a la cama de Dean a punto de comerse el bombón sobre la almohada, siendo detenido por el moreno cuando la punta de su lengua estaba a unos milímetros de tocar el chocolate.

\- ¡Alto! Los perros no pueden comer chocolate, podrías morir - Lo regañó Sam cogiéndolo entre sus brazos panza arriba, el perro ladró enfadado ¿Por qué no podía comer chocolate? ¿Por qué le tenían que negar semejante delicia? - ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a un amigo, él también adora los dulces, así que te llamaré Loki ¿Te gusta tu nombre? 

Loki lamió la cara de Sam repetidas veces en gesto de cariño, revolviéndose entre sus brazos para trepar por su pecho, haciendo reír al cazador. Dejándose caer boca arriba en su cama, abrazando al cachorro y rascándole tras las orejas, el moreno no podía evitar pensar que no quería irse de allí sin el perro, un instinto que le impedía abandonarlo, tal vez tenía un microchip, aunque lo dudaba ya que parecía demasiado joven y no se atrevía a dejarlo en una perrera, le parecía cruel dejarlo abandonado y encerrado en una jaula hasta que alguien lo adoptase, el problema ahora era ¿Cómo podía llevárselo al bunker sin que Dean lo notase?

Acariciando a Loki de forma distraída, el cazador meditó y contempló todas las posibilidades, desde esconder al perro bajo su asiento con un montón de golosinas, hasta meterlo en su bolsa, entre su ropa, pero ninguna le gustaba ya que suponía un peligro para el animal y esa era la última de sus intenciones, así que no le quedó otro remedio que preparar sus maletas, envolver al perro en una de sus camisas y enviarle un mensaje a su hermano diciéndole que él se iría primero a casa, que necesitaba revisar unos libros urgentemente, que podía tener un nuevo caso, pero que no se preocupase, que siguiese con su noche y él cogería un coche.   
No tardó en encontrar un vehículo y abrirlo para irse de allí de regreso a casa, con su peludo copiloto ladrando feliz, intentando mirar por la ventanilla sin tener que apoyar las patas delanteras en la puerta, lo cual le resultaba prácticamente imposible, desde su posición Loki solo alcanzaba a ver lo alto de los edificios, las farolas y, una vez llegaron a carreteras secundarias, un cielo oscuro lleno de brillantes estrellas. El Corgi comenzó a saltar en el asiento del copiloto, ladrando a la nada furioso, curioso, Sam detuvo el coche, creyendo que tal vez el perro necesitaba hacer sus necesidades, sin embargo, cuando lo dejó salir, el cachorro siguió ladrando enfadado al cielo, dando saltitos.

\- Hey amigo ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién te tiene tan enfadado? Aunque no te puedo culpar, los ángeles son unos capullos, aunque no todos – Trató de calmarlo el cazador, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a él, Loki trotó hacia Sam y le puso la pata sobre la rodilla, ladeando la cabeza mientras el alto seguía hablando – Sí, está Cas, parece un cachorrito como tú pero es un buen chico, un buen amigo y parte de la familia, seguro que te caerá bien si lo conoces, sin olvidarnos de cierto arcángel muy pesado, llamado Gabriel, le gustan las bromas pesadas y se cree que por ser guapo y tener carisma puede salirse con la suya.

El cachorro soltó un ladrido, un quejido indignado y trató de subirse al regazo del cazador, quien lo tomó en brazos al verlo resbalar y caer sobre su trasero un par de veces, acariciándole entre las orejas caminó de nuevo al coche, asegurando al cachorro en el asiento del copiloto antes de reemprender la marcha hacia el bunker suspirando – Venga Loki, vámonos a casa.

 

Era ya mediodía cuando Sam aparcó el coche al final de Lebanon antes de seguir su camino a pie hacia el bunker, había hecho también una parada para comprarle un collar al animal, comida y una cama, solo le faltaba planear el cómo decírselo a Dean y como esconderlo hasta ese momento. El más joven de los hermanos Winchester había pagado también para que bañasen al animal y saliendo de allí con Loki enfundado en un arnés y una correa, emprendió el camino hacia el bunker cargado con las bolsas, apenas habían caminado diez metros cuando el cachorro se tumbó en el suelo con las patas hacia arriba y se negó a moverse – Venga, tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue Dean, por favor, levántate – Ante estas palabras el cachorro empezó a gemir como si estuviese herido y avergonzado por la gente que miraba, a Sam no le quedó más remedio que cogerlo con un brazo como bien pudo y seguir caminando. 

Saliendo del aparcamiento, una chica de unos veinte años y pelo negro, con shorts y un top increíblemente ajustado se acercó al cazador, comenzando a acariciar entre las orejas al cachorro, quien entrecerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación. 

\- Bonito cachorro, como se llama – Sonrió la mujer a Sam, apenas prestando atención al animal.

\- Loki – Respondió Sam mirando al animal y notando como movía la pata trasera.

La joven batió las pestañas coqueta mientras seguía mirando a Sam, aprovechando la ocasión para tocarle el brazo diciendo – Guau, debes hacer mucho ejercicio. 

\- Sí, algo así – Resopló el cazador esperando librarse de ella lo antes posible.

El cachorro miró a la mujer y al verla coquetear le mordió la mano sin previo aviso antes de, repentinamente, vaciar su pequeña vejiga contra la morena, quien emitió un agudo chillido mientras Sam se escabulló abochornado aunque, en parte, orgulloso del pequeño, susurrando por lo bajo mientras caminaba rápido – Luego te daré una chuleta más grande que tú para comer, aunque no te acostumbres.

Agotado, había llegado ya a su dormitorio, pensaba en acomodar a Loki en su misma habitación, aunque temía que Dean pudiese encontrarlo, sin embargo, en ese mismo momento era incapaz de pensar en un buen escondite con lo que dejó la cama del perro junto a la suya, de modo que no se pudiese ver desde la puerta y le dejó todo sus juguetes encima y fue a rellenar uno de los cuencos con agua cuando recibió la llamada de su hermano, inspiró y expiró tratando de calmar su respiración antes de contestar. 

\- Sammy ¿Has llegado ya a casa? 

\- ¡Oh! Hola Dean, sí, estaba preparándome algo de comer y ahora me pongo a revisar los libros, no estoy seguro aún de si tenemos ese trabajo – Dijo el menor de los hermanos tratando de sonar calmado.

\- Bien, tranquilo, espero que no te importe que vuelva mañana, he conocido a alguien…

\- No, déjame adivinar ¿Pelo negro, ojos azules y es casi como un ángel? – Respondió Sam con tono sarcástico.

\- ¡Y- yo no sé de qué estás hablando!

\- Claro Dean, te dejo para que vuelvas a Narnia – Resopló el moreno antes de colgar y guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo, regresando con el cuenco de agua a su habitación, dejándolo ante el cachorro, el cual se sentó, mirándolo fijamente – Bueno ¿Piensas mirarme todo el día? 

Tras unos interminables minutos en aquel concurso de miradas, Sam terminó por levantarse, abriendo una de las latas de comida y echándola en el otro cuenco, ya que llevaba un buen rato sin comer, pensó que el cachorro devoraría la comida, no obstante, este miró al hombre, luego a la comida, hasta que empezó a saltar dentro del cuenco del agua.

\- No, espera, no hagas eso – Pidió el cazador arrodillándose en seguida y cogiendo al cachorro que había encharcado el suelo y que, en cuanto se vio en brazos, comenzó a sacudirse, cubriendo a Sam de agua y pelos, dejándose caer de espalda a través de la cama, con el cachorro sobre su pecho, rascándole entre las orejas suspira cansado – Por favor, no puedes hacer eso y menos cuando Dean vuelva, si no te portas bien y Dean se entera de que estás aquí, te echará y acabarás en una perrera, así que por favor, pórtate bien ¿Vale? Me gusta que estés aquí. 

El cachorro le lamió la mejilla, sintiéndose culpable por sus travesuras, aunque pronto se vieron recompensadas cuando, tras envolverlo en una toalla para secarlo antes de que empezase a oler a perro mojado, Sam comenzó a quitarse la ropa delante de él, envolviendo su cintura con una toalla de baño. Llevó la ropa a la lavandería antes de dirigirse a las duchas, seguido de cerca por el cachorro, diciéndole antes de cerrar la puerta – Amigo, me temo que tendrás que esperar aquí fuera.

Tras una ducha y una vez cambiado de ropa y ya que el perro se había negado a comer lo que le había servido y que había tenido que tirar. Terminó por buscar por internet y preparar dos ensaladas de fruta, una para él y otra para Loki, esperando que el dulzor de la fruta le resultase agradable y se sentó en la biblioteca junto con su nuevo amigo, investigando a través de internet mientras cenaba algo, esperando encontrar un nuevo trabajo para que su hermano no sospechase, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano Dean terminaría enterándose de que había un perro con ellos, solo esperaba poder ablandarlo poco a poco a la idea de tenerlo con ellos y si el cachorro se portaba bien, tal convencerlo de que lo dejase quedarse.

\- Te gusta mucho lo dulce ¿Eh? – Rió Sam viendo a Loki devorar cada trozo de fruta hasta terminar lamiendo el cuenco – Definitivamente me recuerdas a él, a Gabriel, hace meses que se fue – Su ojos castaños se perdieron en el infinito mientras suspiraba - ¿Sabes? Se supone que estamos saliendo pero él se dedica a estar de fiesta por ahí todo el día, al menos eso es lo que creo, sé que no me engaña, él no es así, pero nunca me cuenta lo que hace, nunca me pide ayuda, en parte lo entiendo porque él es un arcángel, es antiguo y poderoso y yo solo soy un humano, pero eso no hace que me preocupe menos… 

El cachorro gimió lastimero sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y, al verlo llorar, el cazador lo cogió en brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho – Por favor, no llores, todo está bien, estoy bien ¿ves? – El hombre sonrió al pequeño animal quien, no muy seguro de los verdaderos sentimientos de su nuevo amo, comenzó a lamerle la cara ladrando feliz. 

\- Loki, basta, te apesta el aliento – Rió Sam. 

Sin encontrar un caso que presentar a su hermano, tendría que inventar una excusa, pero lo primero era descansar un poco, dormir, dejó a Loki en el camastro junto a su cama y tumbó, parándose a pensar que tal vez tendría que haber investigado de donde podría haber salido el perro en vez de traérselo directamente a casa, no obstante, no podía evitar pensar que era como si lo conociese, tal vez era por su amor natural por los animales, pero aquel perro le resultaba de confianza, familiar. 

Había estado unos minutos comenzando a sumirse en un sueño agradable, cuando un ruido alguien rascando en el borde de su cama y un gañido, su instinto de cazador lo hizo incorporarse cuchillo en mano, tenso hasta que vio que el causante de tales ruidos era solo el cachorro, volvió a guardar el cuchillo y frotándose un ojo murmuró adormilado – Ey! ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres dormir solo? – Viendo que si no hacía el cachorro no le dejaría dormir, lo cogió con una mano subiéndolo a la cama y acomodándolo bajo su brazo, contra su pecho, volviendo a dormirse mientras el cachorro permanecía despierto y atento, mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¡Sam! – Llamó una voz, resonando a través de los pasillos y habitaciones del bunker - ¡Sammy, ya estoy en casa! 

Alarmado, Sam despertó al oír los gritos, echando mano a su teléfono vio que era ya la una de la tarde ¿Cómo podía haber dormido? Él que no solía dormir más de cuatro horas, recordando al cachorro se apresuró a mirar por todas pero el perro no estaba, solo la puerta entreabierta de su dormitorio, se asomó al borde de la cama para ver si Loki estaba ahí y para esconder la cama y los cuencos bajo la cama, pero parecía que alguien lo había hecho por él. 

Levantándose todo lo rápido que pudo, aún algo aturdido por el sueño, salió rápido a los pasillos, recorriéndolos en busca de algún rastro del perro, cerca de la habitación de su hermano creyó ver un pequeño trasero peludo desapareciendo tras la puerta, no obstante, cuando iba a investigar, Dean llegó a su lado. 

\- ¡Hey! Hola ¿Aún dormías? – preguntó el rubio yendo a entrar a su habitación para dejar su bolsa cuando Sam se la arrebató de la mano, pasándose la otra por la cara.   
\- Sí, pero no pasa nada ¿Por qué no vas a cocinar algo y yo dejo esto sobre tu cama? – Resopló el más joven de los hermanos mirando de reojo por si realmente había visto al cachorro entrar y, si era así, ver donde estaba y sacarlo de forma disimulada.

\- ¿Qué? – Dean enarcó una ceja mirando al castaño, antes de sonreír y acercarse a él – Sam ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Pretendías gastarme una broma pero como he vuelto antes de lo que creías estás intentando desmontarla.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? – Dijo Sam nervioso, pasándose una mano por el pelo, sonriendo, tratando de parecer natural – No, que va.

\- Venga Sammy, confiesa la verdad ¿Qué has hecho? – Tanteó el rubio esquivando a su hermano y mirando por toda la habitación, bajo la cama y dentro del armario, extrañado al no encontrar nada fuera de lugar. 

\- ¿Ves? Solo trataba de ser amable – Murmuró Sam dejando la bolsa sobre la cama. 

\- Bien, de acuerdo, he traído comida, vamos antes de que se enfríe – Suspiró Dean dándole una palmada en el hombro al más alto y caminando con él a la biblioteca donde les esperaba un par de bolsas con hamburguesas y patatas y un par de cervezas.

Ambos cazadores se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer sumidos en un agradable silencio cuando, de repente, el mayor de los hermanos se quejó – Oye, sé que tienes los pies grandes, pero no es motivo para que me pises. 

\- ¿Qu..? – Empezó a preguntar el moreno, hasta que cayó en la cuenta y miró disimuladamente bajo la mesa viendo al perro correteando por debajo, enganchándosele las piernas en el listón de madera del centro en el que se podían apoyar los pies, sin embargo, era demasiado grande para el pequeño corgi, quien parecía incapaz de retroceder o pasar ambas patas para llegar al otro lado, haciendo que Sam no pudiese evitar echarse a reír tratando de disimular la carcajada con una tos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Dean preocupado.

\- Sí, sí, claro – Disimuló el más alto dando un trago a su cerveza.

Haciendo una mueca el cazador pasó por alto el extraño comportamiento de su hermano pequeño y siguió comiendo cuando escuchó un ladrido, al principio fingió no oírlo, no obstante, cuando lo escuchó por segunda vez, miró por debajo de la mesa viendo al cachorro atascado, resoplando y mirando a Sam con una expresión que parecía decir “¿En serio?”.

\- ¿Por qué hay un perro en el bunker? No me digas que este era el motivo – Preguntó el rubio cogiendo al cachorro con una mano, momento en que el pequeño empezó a pelear por librarse del agarre hasta lograr soltarse y corretear sobre la mesa hasta Sam, escondiéndose entre los brazos de éste. 

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó Sam acariciando al pequeño corgi – cuando estaba durmiendo apareció rascando la puerta y no pude evitarlo, es muy pequeño para dejarlo solo o en la jaula de la perrera, por favor, le buscaré un hogar, tal vez podemos llevárselo a Jody, pero por favor deja que se quede un poco. 

\- De acuerdo – Resopló Dean dándose por vencido ante la mirada de cachorro de su hermano – Puede quedarse una semana y luego se lo llevaremos a Jody, seguro que a Claire y a...

\- Dean, Sam – Los interrumpió Castiel apareciendo tras el mayor de los cazadores con gesto preocupado.

\- Cas ¿Qué sucede? 

\- ¿Habéis visto a Gabriel? No puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado. 

\- No, llevo días sin saber de él, ni una llamada – Dijo Sam en tono amargo, acariciando la cabeza de Loki cuando, de repente, este ladró y el ángel fijó su mirada en él.

\- ¡Gabriel! – Exclamó Castiel, arrebatando el pequeño perro de brazos de un aturdido y asombrado Sam. 

\- Espera ¿Qué? ¿Ese perro es Gabriel? – Preguntó el mayor de los Winchester tratando de reprimir una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Basta Dean! Cas ¿Qué le pasó a Gabe? 

\- Estábamos interrogando a Crowley sobre unos demonios y Gabriel no pudo evitar ser él mismo, Rowena no estaba lejos y se sintió ofendida, así que lo convirtió en un perro, iba a hacer que lo revirtiese pero ella lo envió lejos y luego decía no recordar a donde.

\- ¿Qué? – Farfulló Sam entre furioso e indignado – Tenemos que buscar a Rowena, obligarla a curarlo.

\- Sam, tranquilo, no es necesario, yo me ocupé de eso pero dice que tardará uno o dos días en hacer efecto – Anunció el ángel dejando de nuevo al arcángel en brazos del cazador más alto.

\- Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno Sammy, siempre has querido un perro – Empezó a decir Dean, dando un trago a su cerveza al ver la expresión de su hermano.

Tras comer y de regreso en su dormitorio, tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama con Gabriel sobre su pecho, acariciándole la cabeza lentamente, le dirige una mirada curiosa al verlo tan tranquilo y murmura - Tenías que meterte en problemas ¿Verdad? Me has tenido preocupado ¿Por qué no me hiciste saber que eras tú? ¿Por qué tuviste que meterte en problemas.

El cachorro apoyó ambas patas en el pecho de Sam y le lamió la mejilla, gimiendo lastimero, queriendo disculparse por preocuparlo tanto, sin embargo, su novio lo tomó en brazos y lo puso en el suelo sonriendo - Si eres capaz de subir a la cama, te dejaré dormir a mi lado hoy.

Gabriel ladró furioso, porque sabía que el cazador se estaba burlando de él, sabiendo que con su nueva altura no podría subir, con lo que se quedó ahí sentado en el suelo, ladeando la cabeza examinando la forma de hacerlo mientras Sam sonreía cuando empezó a saltar, tratando de agarrarse al colchón y trepar sin conseguirlo. Frustrado por no poder conseguirlo y viéndose desterrado al suelo hasta volver a tener forma humana hasta que echó a correr saliendo del dormitorio hacia la biblioteca donde sentía a su hermano pequeño y a Dean. 

\- Mira, la rechoncha barra de pan ha vuelto – Lo saludó el rubio sonriendo. 

\- Dean, por favor… - Lo regañó Castiel antes de recoger a su hermano del suelo, mirándolo a los ojos, cuando el corgi empezó a ladrar, el ángel le puso dos dedos en la frente y asintió serio, dirigiéndose a la puerta con él en brazos.

\- Espera ¿A dónde vas Cas? 

\- Gabriel quiere que lo ayude a subir a la cama de Sam para no dormir en el suelo – Explicó el moreno dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Sam y dejando a Gabriel sobre Sam, murmurando incómodo con una media sonrisa antes de irse – Toma, aquí tienes. 

Una vez volvieron a quedarse a solas, el joven de los Winchester puso al cachorro a la altura de su cara, mirándolo serio, casi enfadado, Gabriel lo miró con las orejas gachas, pero Sam se echó a reír y dijo abrazándolo contra su pecho y dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama – Eres un tramposo, pero te quiero.

 

 

BONUS

 

Tras un día en el que Sam había tenido castigado a Gabriel, actuando con él solo como el cachorro que era temporalmente, se había ido a dormir con el pequeño Corgi entre sus brazos, cayendo ambos en un profundo sueño fruto del agotamiento tras pasar toda la tarde dando un paseo por el bosque y jugando con la pelota, algo humillante que el arcángel se cobraría en cuanto recuperase los pulgares oponibles.

El cazador estaba empezando a despertar, resistiéndose a ello debido a la relajación que sentía y el cuerpo cálido entre sus brazos, lo sintió moverse y le besó lo alto de la cabeza murmurando adormilado – Gabe, para. 

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Ronroneó una voz familiar a su oído.

Aquella voz lo sobresaltó, haciendo que abriese los ojos y se apartase, cayendo por el borde de la cama - ¿Gabe? 

\- El mismo en carne y hueso – Sonrió tumbado de medio lado en la cama, moviendo las cejas de forma seductora cuando Sam asomó la cabeza por el borde.

\- Buenos días Sammy, tenemos un… ¡Aaaaah! – Gritó Dean al entrar por la puerta, encontrándose con un Gabriel completamente desnudo, tapándose los ojos - ¡Avisad! 

\- Hola Deano, yo también me alegro de verte y no creas que he olvidado lo que me dijiste ayer y ahora mejor que salgas de aquí a menos quieras ver demasiado. 

El cazador rubio miró a su hermano buscando por algo de apoyo, sin embargo, Sam se limitó a encogerse de hombros, lo que hizo que el mayor saliese de la habitación gritando – Me voy por una cerveza, no pienso soportar esto. 

Una vez la puerta se cerró, Gabriel sonrió satisfecho y murmuró mirando a Sam – Bueno ¿Por dónde íbamos?


End file.
